Yerno de Mentira
by isabellawm
Summary: Draco está soltero, pero miente a sus padres diciendoles que sale con la primera persona que le viene a la mente, su compañero de trabajo, Ron Weasley, sin imaginarse que lo querrían conocer. ¿Aceptará Ron a ayudarlo y conocer a "sus suegros"?
1. Mentiroso mentiroso

PIDO DISCULPAS : porque soy una chica muy atolondra al momento de subir esta historia, cargue el documento de Vinculos Indeseados (que es un fic mio de Eragon). Gracias a Vlad por hacerme caer en cuenta de mi error y a Giselle-san por insinuarlo (yo que no hice caso), aquí va la _verdadera_ historia.

**Yerno de Mentira  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

-No te agradará la respuesta a eso, Padre- mintió Draco a toda velocidad, la pregunta que el mayor acababa de formular tenía una sola respuesta, y por experiencia el heredero Malfoy sabía que no era la esperada.

-¿No me gustará saber quién es tu novio o no me agradará enterarme que todavía no tienes uno? – contestó fríamente con otra pregunta el del cabello largo.

Maldición, su padre podía llegar a ser intimidante a veces. Poniendo esa cara inexpresiva, que desde pequeño había sido inculcada en su educación: un Malfoy siempre sabe como ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No te gustará saber quién es- respondió con voz firme, debía convencer a su padre que sí tenía un compañero.

El mayor de los Malfoy escudriñó el rostro del menor, buscando algo que lo delatara. Para su desgracia, lo había criado muy bien. Por muy increíble que pareciera, a Lucius no le importó que su hijo se declarará gay, después de todo era el único que tenía y si la Guerra no los había separado, ¿por qué algo trascendental como eso debería hacerlo? Ahora, que Draco a sus veintitrés años no hubiera llevado a casa un solo novio, lo alarmaba. A su edad, él ya estaba casado. Además, hasta que su primogénito no contrajera nupcias Lucius no tenía derecho a poner un dedo en su parte de la herencia. Abraxas había sido un padre adorable.

- ¿Es acaso un sangre sucia? - preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Padre? – la cara de Draco se contrajo en una mueca de asco – Jamás perdería mi tiempo ni con un media sangre, su sangre es tan limpia como la tuya y mía.

-Debe ser un traidor, entonces – sentenció, su hijo asintió con la cabeza – Es casi tan malo como que andes con un Muggle, Draco.

-Lo sé, Padre – murmuró por lo bajo. Él, andar con un traidor a la sangre, claro. Se felicitó a sí mismo por lograr engañar a Lucius. – Lo siento.

-¿Quién es? – Draco casi se rompe el cuello de lo rápido que movió la cabeza para encarar a su padre, había pensado que al enterarse de su estado social perdería el interés. _¿Qué coño invento ahora? _

-¿En serio quieres saber? – preguntó, ganándose tiempo para pensar. La mirada que le dirigió fue tan intimidante que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente – ¡Weasley!

-¿¡Qué!- espetó Lucius poniéndose de pie. _¿¡QUÉ? _ Se reprendió mentalmente. –¡¿Weasley como en Arthur Weasley, fanático de muggles?

-Te dije que no querías saber – Draco suspiró, su padre sabía lo que quería saber, en un par de meses podría anunciar que terminaron y podría vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que su made entró en la habitación.

-Lucius, ¿qué son esos alaridos? – Reclamó en ese tono aristócrata y de palabras arrastradas que Draco había heredado – Asustas a los elfos domésticos.

-Tu hijo aquí – explicó señalando a Draco – tiene como novio a un _Weasley._

Narcissa se volvió hacia su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Es cierto eso, Drake?- preguntó en un tono chillón, vibrante de alegría. Cuando su hijo les confesó su orientación, la rubia le advirtió que no por esto la privaría de organizar su matrimonio y mucho menos de nietos. Sin embargo, cuando su hijo a los veintitrés años aun no había traído un novio a casa, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. – ¿Con cuál?

-Ronald- pronunció casi con pesar el único

-No lo animes, Narcissa – regaño Lucius – ¿Oíste lo que dije, Weasley?

-Oh, cállate Lucius – dijo sin siquiera mirar a su marido, – tráelo el próximo domingo a almorzar, Drakie, muero por conocerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron tanto Lucius como Draco al unísono. Narcissa solo sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco se hundió en el sillón, ¿en qué se había metido?

..

.

Hola a todos. He vuelto con otro Ron/Draco que se me metió en la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, el próximo capítulo tendrá interacción entre ambos.

Gracias por leer,

**Isabellawm**


	2. Chantajeando a la Comadreja

**Yerno de Mentira **

**Capítulo 2**

Ron Weasley tenía un trabajo de ensueño. Bueno, no era jugador de Quidditch profesional, pero era casi tan bueno.

A sus veintitrés años, Ron era el Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Un puesto muy importante con un muy buen salario y con el cual todas las puertas a los partidos de Quidditch del mundo estaban abiertas para él.

En fin, el trabajo soñado. Hasta que la organización del Mundial de Quidditch 2006 comenzó.

Ron, quien empezó muy joven su trabajo en el Departamento ya había vivido la organización de dos mundiales. Claro, como recién ascendido Jefe el trabajo sería mucho más difícil, pero no era esto el motivo de su dolor de cabeza.

Como la Copa era un evento mundial, su organización debía ser coordinada junto el Departamento de Deportes y Asuntos Extranjeros, y Ron siendo el Jefe de su departamento debía lidiar con el Jefe de este, o sea, el insufrible, arrogante, testarudo, narcisista, y sin fin de adjetivos negativos más, Draco Malfoy.

El pequeño patán se creía el Ministro de Magia en persona, todo debía seguir su ridículo protocolo y el de nadie más. Y siempre hacía comentarios como "La mayoría aquí ocupamos buenos puestos por nuestro trabajo y no por ser solo héroes de guerra" o "Algunos de nosotros sí tuvimos que terminar Hogwarts para conseguir un empleo", cosa que lo sacaba de sus casillas porque no era cierto.

Recordar a Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo con malicia lo llenó de rabia, el pergamino en su mano se arrugó y estaba seguro que sus orejas estaban rojas.

Relajó la tensión en sus manos y contó hasta diez como Hermione le había enseñado a hacer cada vez que se estresaba.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y Ron supo que la cuenta no había servido de nada. El único altanero que entraba sin tocar no era otro que el rubio.

-Un día de estos voy a hechizar mi puerta para que te electrocute, Malfoy - gruñó como saludo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Weasley- dijo ignorando el comentario y desplomándose sobre uno de los puffs naranjas que decoraban la oficina.

-Ayer te envié la lechuza con la lista de los árbitros aprobados por la Federación - contestó sin levantar la mirada del Nuevo Reglamento que revisaba.

-No es acerca de árbitros - explicó Malfoy con desgana.

-Te dije que me tomaría una semana organizar los perfiles de los candidatos a entrenador de la Selección - Ron se estaba comenzando a molestar, si Malfoy estaba aquí para decirle como trabajar que ni se acomodara.

-No es sobre Quidditch, ni el Mundial, no es sobre trabajo en absoluto - aclaró el rubio -, es personal.

Weasley, que por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba el otro ahí, levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a un favor?- preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Era una broma? Porque de verdad que no tenía tiempo para esto.

Draco asintió con la cabeza lentamente y murmuró un "Ajaa".

-No- sentenció Ron y volvió a su trabajo, ¿quién se creía Malfoy para pedirle un favor?

-No sacrifique mi mañana libre para aceptar un no por respuesta - reclamó el rubio, quién no estaba acostumbrado a las negativas - Además, no has ni escuchado la propuesta.

-No me importa - Ron sonrió para sus adentros, la expresión del otro Jefe era mejor que cualquier venganza. Seguro nunca le habían negado algo en la vida.

-Recuerdas esa vez que el representante de Italia se ahogó con su agua porque alguien "accidentalmente" colocó huevos de Doxy en su vaso...

-¿Me estás chantajeando, Malfoy? - preguntó Ron alzando la voz, la verdad es que el italiano le había caído de la patada pero lo de los huevos había sido un accidente. De verdad.

-Pues sí-respondió como si nada. Ron deseo haberle envenado el vaso a él y no a Jacometti.

-¿Qué quieres qué haga?- gruñó, dándose por vencido. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar del pequeño incidente su reputación estaría en juego.

Draco sonrió complacido y se acercó al escritorio, conjuró una silla con un respaldar más alto que el del otro chico y se sentó.

-Necesito que pretendas que eres mi novio el domingo con mis padres - soltó como quién pide que le cubran un turno.

Ronald lo escudriñó con la mirada antes de echarse a reír.

-No sabía... - dijo entre carcajadas- que tenías sentido del humor, Malfoy.

-Es en serio, Weasley - dijo sin inmutarse. Ya había aprendido a lidiar con el inmaduro orangután que era Ronald Weasley. Incluso se parecía al animal con todo ese pelo rojo y su pequeño cerebro.

El pelirrojo cesó la risa al percatarse del serio rostro del otro chico.

-¿Por qué yo? - preguntó en un hilo de voz. – Puedes pedirle el favor a alguno de tus amiguitos de Slytherin.

-Porque eres el único mago sangre limpia que conozco que sigue soltero y que mis padres no conocen. -explicó. – Además, al único que tengo como chantajear.

-¿Por qué tus padres quieren conocer a tu novio?

-Porque nunca me han conocido uno y eso les preocupa.

-¡¿Nunca has tenido un novio?- exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un rosa tenue, dándole una expresión inocente.

-Por Merlín, ¿ni siquiera uno?

-Claro que he tenido novio, Weasley- se defendió con un chillido. -No seas, ridículo.

-Papá y mamá Malfoy están preocupados porque su pequeño Drakie nunca ha tenido pareja - se burló con ánimos.

Draco lo apuntó con su varita.

-Jamás me llames así, comadreja- dijo, tratando de controlar los instintos asesinos que lo poseían.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, solterón - suavizó con una sonrisa -. Pero te advierto: nada de besos, abrazos, o cualquier otra muestra de afecto.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco -Ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas, amante de Muggles.

-¿No estás emocionado por tu primera cita, querido?- preguntó alegremente Ron.

-Que no se te ocurra llamarme así el domingo

-¿Alguna otra cosa, su majestad?

-De hecho, sí- con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pergamino en el escritorio. - Es una lista de "cosas que hacer y cosas que no hacer" que debes memorizar.

Dicho esto se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta con altanería.

Ron ni se sobresaltó cuando el rubio tiró la puerta. Suspiró, el domingo sería un día interesante. 

Me alegra saber que hay más fans del R/D en el mundo ya que sin ustedes mis historias no tendrían razón. Gracias por leer.

Grajeas de todos los sabores para todos (:

**Isabella Weasley Malfoy. **

Pd. Que opinan del mpreg? No creo que lo incluya en este fic, pero si me ha pasado por la mente.


	3. No, no es una cita Es una cita

**Yerno de Mentira **

**Capítulo 3**

-¿"Nada de temas muggle en la mesa"?, ¿"Deberás elogiar el pastel de calabaza de mi madre, incluso si ella no lo preparó"? - leyó en voz alta Harry Potter la lista que su amigo le había entregado - ¿"Por nada del mundo, menciones a Potter"?- Harry tiró el papel con brusquedad- Ron, ya sé que hace tiempo no estás en una relación y que ser un mago gay no es fácil, pero… ¡¿De verdad aceptaste hacer esto?

-Relájate, viejo - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - Ya conoces a Malfoy. Además esto no es una _relación_, Merlín me libre. Creo que será entretenido.

-¿Entretenido? ¿Estás loco? ¡Tienen un calabozo en el sótano! - exclamó agitado.

-Harry, no es como si fuera un niño - protestó molesto, su amigo llegaba a ser muy sobreprotector - Además, es solo un almuerzo, dudo que torturen a los comensales.

-Si no te conociera diría que suenas emocionado – concluyó, arreglándose los anteojos.

Ron se libró de de contestar cuando su hermana entró en la sala.

-La cena está lista - anunció la única Weasley, quien presentaba cinco meses de embarazo.

Su hermano se puso de pie. Y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, Ginny, pero le prometí a Herm cenar con ella hoy. – antes de que su hermanita pudiera protestar se volvió hacía su cuñado le sacudió el ya desordenado cabello -. Estaré bien, luego te envió una lechuza.

Se despidió una vez más antes de Aparecerse al restaurante donde se encontraría con Hermione.

-.-.-.-.

-¿Weasley? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido la bruja de corto cabello negro- ¿Es en serio, Draco?

-Creo que es perfecto -repuso el Malfoy - Mi padre ya lo odia y a mi madre no le agradará, poco les importará cuando "terminemos".

Pansy, quien conocía muy bien los "inefables planes" de su amigo, sabía que su farsa terminaría mal de alguna manera. Suspiró y llenándose de paciencia, asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, es un excelente plan, Dray – dijo apoyándole con una falsa sonrisa. Por experiencia, sabía que el rubio no haría caso a su consejo, por lo que los omitió.

-Yo siempre tengo razón - señaló el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Pansy viró los ojos, ya se veía consolándolo o enmendando sus enredos. ¿Por qué seré tan masoquista? Se preguntó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡Tienes una cita con Draco Malfoy?- gritó la castaña atrayendo varias miradas hacia su mesa.

-No es una cita, 'Mione- gimió Ron avergonzado. - Es una "cita"- aclaró haciendo comillas con sus manos.

-Creo que Malfoy miente - dijo la bruja, dando un sorbo a su copa. Ron levantó una ceja, indicándole que no comprendía - Siempre me ha parecido que le gustas y esto es una simple excusa para mover contigo.

El pelirrojo se ahogó con su cerveza de mantequilla, -¿Queeeé?

-Oh vamos, Ron, te escribió una canción en quinto año, ¿cómo era? - tarareó el ritmo de "a Weasley vamos a coronar".

-El gilipollas me hace la vida imposible cada vez que tiene la oportunidad - se quejó - y aunque fuera cierto, jamás sería mi tipo.

-Nadie nunca es tu tipo, Ronald - señaló Hermione con severidad -Acabarás solo.

-No seas injusta, claro que tengo un tipo, lo que pasa es que aún no sé cuál. - al ver que su amiga iba a comentar algo, se apresuró a agregar - Pero estoy seguro de que Malfoy no lo es.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, al final ella tendría razón.

-.-.-.-.

La mañana del domingo Ronald Weasley estaba en crisis.

No sabía que ropa elegir, como peinarse, la hora que debía tomar la Red Flu, en fin, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Por suerte, su hermana y su mejor amiga llegaron al rescate en cuanto les mandó a Pig II.

-Hace milenios que no salgo en una cita - explicó a las chicas.

-Pensé que esto era una "cita", Ron- argumentó Hermione con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Lo que sea... - repuso sin mucha fuerza - ¿No será mejor si cancelo? Harry puede tener razón.

Ambas chicas levantaron una ceja y el pelirrojo tuvo que explicarles la teoría de su amigo.

-Pasa que está celoso - explicó su hermana con una sonrisa -. Que tu estuvieras en una relación significaría el fin de sus "viernes de cuates" o de sus "sábados de Quidditch". O sus planes de huir de 'Ginny el Ogro embarazado"

-Ginny tiene razón, no deberías afectarte por lo que dice - abriéndose camino al closet de su amigo comenzó la búsqueda del atuendo apropiado.

Cinco minutos después volvió con varita en mano y más de cinco conjuntos diferentes flotando tras de ella.

Dio una mirada pensativa a su mejor amigo, que se sintió un poco incómodo por esto.

Con un movimiento de su varita la holgada camiseta y los pantalones deportivos del pelirrojo fueron reemplazados por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla.

-Wao- dijo Ginny que acaba de volver a la habitación. Su hermano lucía deslumbrante: la camisa destacaba positivamente las pecas sobre su bronceada piel y resaltaba sus ojos azules. Y ni hablar del pantalón que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo. Lo único que dañaba su look era la desordenada mata de pelo rojo.

Ginny agitó su varita y el largo del cabello se redujo, como lo llevaba en tercer curso de Hogwarts. El corte siempre había sido su favorito.

Las chicas miraron a Ron con ojos llenos de orgullo.

Hermione hizo aparecer un hermoso ramo de flores y se lo entregó al chico.

-Son para su madre- explicó la bruja ante la cara de horror de su amigo.

-Si no quieres llegar tarde, mejor te apuras - avisó Ginny mirando su reloj.

Ron tragó en seco, nervioso movió, o más bien arrastró, su cuerpo hasta la chimenea.

-Suerte- exclamaron ambas al unísono. El les dirigió una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Mansión Malfoy- dijo lanzando un puñado de polvo verde a sus pies.

-.-.-.-.

Al contrario que la mayoría de los brujos, a Ron le gustaba viajar en Red Flu. Todas esas vueltas y giros despejaban su mente.

Sin embargo, cuando sus pies tocaron piso y su cuerpo se detuvo, lo atacaron los nervios nuevamente. Con pesadez, salió de la chimenea de los Malfoy.

El lugar era enorme, una versión arreglada y mil veces más lujosa que Grimauld Place en sus mejores tiempos. Una majestuosa escalera de caracol conectaba el primer piso con el resto de los de la mansión, y Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginarse a un pequeño Draco corriendo en ellas.

La mansión, sin duda, no era nada como la Madrigera, la decoración, los muebles, el ambiente en general era excesivamente elegante y pomposo, pero no se sentía la calidez de un verdadero hogar.

Su atención fue capturada por una menuda elfina doméstica que lo miraba fijamente con sus gigantes ojos pardos, pero no decía una palabra. Se veía asustada.

-¿Hola?- trató en un tono suave - Soy Ron Weasley, compa... Novio de Draco. - las palabras supieron amargas en su boca.

-El amo lo espera en la sala de estar- chilló la elfina, haciendo una reverencia exagerada - Sígame, por favor.

Se preguntó si Hermione lo animaría tanto de enterarse del personal de trabajo con el que contaban los Malfoy.

El trayecto hasta la "sala de estar" pareció una eternidad, agradeció cuando la elfina se detuvo frente a una suntuosa puerta doble y le indicó con una reverencia que habían llegado.

-¿No te inculcaron tus padres la puntualidad, comadreja? - fue lo primero que oyó Ron al entrar.

-Y es obvio que a ti no te enseñaron modales en absoluto- repuso enojado. – Buenas tardes para ti también, Malfoy.

Draco que estaba a punto de contestar se quedó mudo al mirar al pelirrojo. La ropa muggle le sentaba muuy bien.

Ron que sintió los ojos grises recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, le tendió las flores.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon.

-Son para tu madre -aclaró Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco se sonrojó con más intensidad.

- Vamos al comedor - ordenó con prepotencia, Weasley no lo ridiculizaría en su propia casa - Mis padres esperan hace _horas.  
><em>  
>En un rápido movimiento entrelazó la pecosa mano con la suya. Un cosquilleo recorrió ambas palmas y Weasley retiró la suya.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede, Malfoy?- preguntó alterado. Ron quien no había estado en una relación hacía mucho tiempo, había olvidado lo íntimo que era el gesto.

-Weasley, en orden para que mis padres se crean esta farsa, me dejen tranquilo y nunca más vuelvas a pisar esta casa, tenemos que ser convincentes. Eso significa arriesgar mi vida al tomar tu mano infestada de roñosas enfermedades muggle.

Ron farfulló algo por lo bajo pero de todas maneras tomó la mano. Resultaba tan pequeña y fría bajo la suya, que casi siente deseos de no soltarla nunca.

Sin duda iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

><p>Jujuju! Hola a todas y todosss!<p>

Ya tengo el próximo capii, pero sere cruel y no lo subiré hasta leer sus hermosos reviews, mwajajajaj :3

Los quiere,

su para nada manipuladora Isabella (:


	4. Narcissa Malfoy es un ser aterrador

**Yerno de Mentira**

**Capítulo 4**

A Draco nada lo ponía más nervioso que mentirle a sus padres, siempre tenía el presentimiento de que lo descubrirían.

Cuando las suntuosas puertas del comedor se abrieron para él y su 'novio' el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró. No estaba seguro si eran sus manos las que sudaban o las de Weasley, para su consuelo, el otro hombre se veía igual de nervioso.

Sus padres se pusieron de pie, bueno Narcissa se puso de pie y obligó a su esposo a hacerlo.

-Draco, mi amor- exclamó la mujer, encantada porque el joven que iba junto a su hijo resultó ser bastante bien parecido - Ronald, al fin nos conocemos.

Ron que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar le ofreció el ramo de flores, algo torpe.

-Ronald Weasley, un placer señora Malfoy - se presentó cuando hallo su voz.

-Llámame Cissy, querido - Ron que igual nunca la llamaría así se sintió más relajado por su actitud. Draco que jamás había visto a su madre ser tan agradable con alguien, estaba anonadado.

Lucius, que se había acercado lentamente, carraspeó. Los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

-Cuando te refieras a mí hazlo como Señor Malfoy- sentenció con voz fría y grave -. ¿Les importaría sentarse a comer algún día? He esperado por _horas.  
><em>  
>Narcissa le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y conjuró un jarrón para sus flores. Ron no pudo evitar pensar cuanto se parecía el otro joven a sus padres. A ambos.<p>

Momentos después se encontraban todos sentados, comiendo y charlando.

Ron estaba impresionado por la parsimonia con la que la familia hacía todo, incluso la manera de manera de desdoblar la servilleta tenía un protocolo.

Si así eran en familia no quería ni imaginarse cómo serían en sociedad.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Weasley?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo con aires de superioridad.

-Trabajo en el Ministerio, señor - contestó después de tragar el delicioso pastel de carne.

-Oh, siguiendo los pasos del viejo Arthur - la malicia brillaba en sus ojos y Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. -¿Trabajas con artefactos muggle?

-Soy Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos – explicó secamente.

-Así fue conociste a Drakie, ¿cierto?- señaló Narcissa.

-Mamá- se quejó Draco con la cara roja. Ron no suprimió la risa que le produjo oír el apodo.

-Cuéntame acerca tu familia, Ronald- pidió la rubia ignorando la queja de su hijo.

A Ron, que le encantaba hablar de sus familiares, se contentó por la pregunta y acabó hablando hasta de sus cuñadas y sobrinos.

-...Y mi hermana Ginny se casó c... ¡Ouch! - Draco le había dado un pisotón, sus ojos decían "Menciona a Potter y te mató", - Se casó y está esperando su primer hijo.

-¿Dijiste que uno de tus hermanos se casó con una _muggle_? ¿En serio? - comentó Lucius cuando hubo acabado, se volvió a su hijo - ¿Estás consciente del tipo de gente con la que te estás involucrando?

-Si mal no recuerdo, querido, mi hermana se casó con uno y aquí estamos - puntualizó la última heredera de los Black, callando a su esposo- Entonces, Ronald, según lo que me dices tu familia es bastante fértil...

-Creo que con 7 hijos y el doble de nietos es algo obvio, madre - cortó el rubio, que sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar esta.

-Lo que significa que podré esperar más de un único nieto-concluyó de todas maneras.

Lucius, Draco y Ron se ahogaron con el vino que tomaban.

-Traidores a la sangre, casamientos con muggles, pecas, embarazo masculino- dijo el del largo cabello platino -Creo que ya he soportado suficiente.

Sin decir más el hombre abandonó el comedor. Ron, no se sintió tan aliviado con esto como debía. Lucius Malfoy podía ser malvado, grosero y arrogante; pero su esposa era un ser aterrador.

-Wea... Ron y yo no hemos considerado los niños como una opción, mamá. – atajó Draco.

-Eventualmente llegarán - dijo la mujer como si fuera inevitable - además, Ronald se ve del tipo familiar, ¿no es cierto, cariño?

-Bueno sí, pero hijos, no lo sé - en la mente de Ron sonaba una alarma que decía "sal de aquí YA". Pero se logró, tranquilizar diciéndose que todo era falso. Se compadeció del hombre que Draco elegiría como su verdadero novio algún día.

-No espero convertirme en abuela pronto, lo que les da tiempo para pensarlo - dicho esto, colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie elegantemente, Ron la imitó por cortesía - Fue un placer conocerte, Ronald.

-Mayor fue el mío - dijo estrechando la delicada mano.

Con una lánguida sonrisa la mujer se despidió y abandonó el comedor.

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta tras de sí, Draco recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Fue espantoso - murmuró sobre el mantel.

-Al fin - suspiró Ron, saltándose un par de botones dejando descubierto su torso. - Ningún chantaje vale por lo que me hiciste pasar, Malfoy. Ya veo porqué saliste tan dañado.

El rubio que no estaba de ánimos solo se encogió de hombros. Lo que acababa de vivir había sido la experiencia más frustrante de su vida, y después se preguntaban por qué no llevaba novios a casa. Bueno, el por qué no tenía novios en absoluto era otro tema.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ron anunció su partida.

-Ya conoces el camino, el polvo Flu está en una cajita de plata sobre la chimenea-. Explicó Draco sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Es todo lo qué dirás después de lo que acabo de hacer por ti? - preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Esperabas un beso de despedida o qué? - respondió con desdén.

-No tienes una pizca de gratitud, Malfoy. - la rabia se estaba apoderando de él.

- No tengo nada que agradecerte, Weasley - replicó con frialdad - Lo hiciste por conveniencia propia. O venías aquí o tendrías a los italianos en tus talones.

-Eres un verdadero idiota- vociferó completamente airado- Ninguno de tus amigos de Slytherin lo habría hecho por ese estúpido chantaje.

-Por eso te lo pedí a ti, inocente Gryffindor.

Ron que no pudo soportar un minuto más su insolencia lo levantó por el frente de su camisa. Levantó un puño, cosa que no hacía desde Hogwarts, pero de verdad, Malfoy lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

-Draco, por poco olvido que.. - Narcissa abrió de repente la puerta. Ambos chicos se miraron alarmados, el pelirrojo bajo rápidamente su brazo y rodeó con este la cintura del más bajo. Ni por el diablo echaría a perder el esfuerzo que había puesto en todo este show.

El rubio se pegó al fornido cuerpo del mayor. Y no, él no había maquinado tan ingenioso plan para tirarlo a la basura. Se paró en la punta de los pies –condenado Weasley por ser tan alto- y agarrándose del bronceado cuello se impulsó hacía él, hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de Malfoy involuntariamente, de verás que no los controlaba. Tampoco a su lengua cuando se introdujo en la húmeda boca del otro. Un Weasley da lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hace. Y sí debía convencer a Narcissa Malfoy de que andaba con su hijo, entonces debía besarlo como sí besara a su verdadero novio. No lo hacía porque lo disfrutara, en absoluto.

Draco cerró sus ojos y se aferró más al pelirrojo. Como un buen Malfoy, la actuación era uno de sus fuertes. Y pretender que disfrutaba lo que hacía la lengua de Weasley en su boca, no era problema. Porque es un buen actor, no porque lo disfrutara.

-Oh, perdonen - rió un poco sonrojada. Los chicos separaron sus labios y la encararon, igualmente sonrojados - Luego hablamos, dragoncito.

Por un momento se quedaron en la misma posición, sus alientos mezclandose y sus ojos nublados por la intimidad.

El pecoso fue el primero en reaccionar, apartó bruscamente al menor. Su cara contraída en una mueca de asco. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por la boca.

-Imbécil- murmuró y se Apereció fuera de la Mansión.

Draco cayó pesadamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. La Junta del día siguiente con el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos sería _muy_ incómoda.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, disculpen por la rápida afirmativa en el capítulo anterior pero creo que aquí lo explico mejor. Gracias mil por leer.<p>

No se preocupen por lo que dijo Cissy, este fic estará libre de mpreg. Sólo quería poner a nuestro Ronnie más nervioso.

See ya soon,

Isabella :3

Dos cositas! 1. Han abandonado La Predicción de Trelawney, tambien necesita reviews :(

2. Suscribanse al foro de ronnie y drake (el link está en mi profile) y participen en el Festival de fics, por favooor(ojitos del gatito de Shrek), no se arrepentiran :D


End file.
